The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for dithering images using a luminance approach.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In recent years, electronic display devices have become increasingly popular due, at least in part, to such devices becoming more and more affordable for the average consumer. Further, in addition to a number of electronic display devices currently available for desktop monitors and notebook computers, it is not uncommon for digital display devices to be integrated as part of another electronic device, such as a cellular phone, a tablet computing device, or a portable media player.
Electronic displays are typically configured to output a set number of colors within a color range. In certain cases, a graphical image to be displayed may have a number of colors greater than the number of colors that are capable of being shown by the electronic display. For example, a graphical image may be encoded with a 24-bit color depth (e.g., 8 bits for each of red, green, and blue components of the image), while an electronic display may be configured to provide output images at an 18-bit color depth (e.g., 6 bits for each of red, green, and blue components of the image). Rather than simply discarding least-significant bits, dithering techniques may be used to output a graphical image that appears to be a closer approximation of the original color image. However, the dithering techniques may not approximate the original image as closely as desired.